My Hero Academia - Training of the Dead
Training of the Dead is an OVA bundled with Volume 14 of My Hero Academia. It is the second OVA to be released for the series. Summary After their internships, the students come back to school for regular classes. However, instead of regular classes, the students get a surprise activity with 4 guests from a nearby Hero school, Isamu Academy High School. The four guest being Kashiko Sekigai, Dadan Tadan, Romero Fujimi, and finally Habuko Mongoose. Mangoose was one of Tsu's close friend back in middle school. The special activity turns out to be a team survival course in a forest. The class is broken down into 6 groups of 4. Team A is composed of Izuku, Froppy, Pinky and Uravity. Team B is Katsuki, Red Riot, Creati and Tentacle. Team C is Shoto, Invisible girl, Tailman and Anima. Team D is Ingenium , Tsukuyomi, Cellophane (Tape Hero) and Sugarman. Team E is Earphone Jack, Grape Juice, Chargebolt and Sparkling Hero. Team F is the Isami team. The basic rule of the game is to survive as long as possible. If you beat up someone you must tie them with the given tape to count them as eliminated. The last team to survive wins. All Might asks Eraser Head why he chooses such a boring activity for the visiting guest. Eraser Head replies that its to remind everyone that being a hero is also about being patient and having self-control. Incidentally, Katsuki's explosion is heard in a distance, causing All Might to remark that not everyone likes to stay put. Immediately Katsuki beats team E and then team D. With two teams out of commission Katsuki begins to look for the Isami team. Meanwhile Sensor girl uses her ability to keep an eye on Katsuki. She immediately tells her team members that Katsuki is looking for them and he is approaching fast. This prompts lucky strike to launch a barrage of missiles at Katsuki. The Isami team then goes to check to make sure they didn't seriously harm anybody. While looking for their bodies they find a sheet used by Creati to block the attack. As Katsuki launches into the air for his next attack, Mangoose uses her 3-second stun. However, Katsuki had already jumped in the air before he could be stunned, so he becomes paralyzed while in midair. As he begins to fall Katsuki become able to move again. He laughs and tells Mangoose that she has an ineffective ability as it only last 3 seconds. Romero Fujimi explodes in rage and releases a bunch of pink gas. Team A and C run into each other as they run from the strange pink mist. Izuku and Shoto both note how this must be an ability of one of the Isami's students and agree to a temporary truce. All of the sudden a zombified team B, E and D comes out of the mist and begin to randomly attack anything in their path. Romero Fujimi comes out laughing claiming that UA isn't all that its cracked up to be as a zombified Katsuki sneaks up behind him turning him into a zombie. Shoto desperately tries to hold back the zombie's with his ice and wonders if its possible to reverse the quirk with the user being a zombie as well. As the zombies break through Shoto's attack he notices all of his team members have become zombies. Izuku tries to analyze the situation and realizes the zombies still resemble their formal selves. The clips move around to show that the rest of Isami team have become zombies as well. As they begin to run Froppy trips over a rock allowing a zombified Habuko Mongoose to catch up to her. In a touching scene, Habuko Mongoose is able to remember Tsu in her zombie state. This moment is ruined as a zombie sneaks up behind Tsu and turn her into a zombie. All Might burst in to save the day, but as he lands he turns into his weak from causing everyone to run as they believe that this is some stranger who has become a zombie. The zombies also walk past him thinking he is one of them cause All Might to sob. As the rest of them run into a cave Shoto creates an ice wall to barricade themselves from the zombie. As the zombies begin to gnarl at the wall Izuku remarks its only a matter of time for them to breakthrough. So, he does a full cowl punch causing a burst of air and shards from the ice to be launched at the formal zombies. Unfortunately, the moment before the attacked was launched everyone had reverted to their normal form. As the confused and injured students fall an enraged Katsuki declares that Izuku must want to fight. The episode cuts to the departure of the Isami students. Where they attempt to make Romero Fujimi apologize for his attack and similarly the UA students try to make Katsuki apologize for his violence. The then bid there farewell. Finally, we see an injured Izuku in the hospital and an apologetic All Might who tries to console him while bringing him a cake. To which Izuku replies he can't eat cause Katsuki had messed up his face. Staff *Director: Kenji Nagasaki *Scriptwriter: Yosuke Kuroda *Character Design: Yoshihiko Umakoshi *Music: Yuki Hayashi Cast Gallery Videos External Links References Link *http://ww4.watchmha2.com/my-hero-academia-ova-2-training-of-the-dead/ Site Navigation Category:OVA Category:OVAs Category:Media Category:Anime Category:My Hero Academia OVAs Category:New Pages Category:Non-Canon